fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven Magic
is a bizarre Caster Magic created and used by the Independent Mage Erie Reinhardt. It revolves around the user creating raven constructs out of their magical power and using them for various purposes. Description Raven Magic (カラスの魔法, Karasu no Mahō) is a very strange magic, that, in its simplest explanation, allows the user to transmute their magical power into constructs that shape and act like ravens, and said ravens have a variety of potential purposes. Generally, when the user creates them, they slowly emerge from the user's body or parts of their clothing, sliding out smoothly (they generally emerge from black clothing, hair, or both when released) and beginning to flap their wings and fly around once they have safely exited. Once they have entered empty air, they generally fly around within a 3-4 foot radius around the user, since any further risks having their creator dispel them in order to save magical power, and it is generally this distance in which they are the most useful. These created birds often appear to have rudimentary intelligence, but rather it is more likely that they operate within a set command or purpose given to them by the user before they are fully created, and the magic to create them is simply being compressed together in order for the bird to take form. The purposes for which the birds can be used after being created and released varies, depending on the user and how they want to utilize the birds. The most immediate use is to have the birds act as a shield of sorts, as they are semi-solid and large clusters of them can be used to block attacks that are either magical or physical in order. However, each individual raven is generally very weak and can be broken with a single attack, magical or otherwise, so it is generally wise to have them cluster in massive groups in order to take larger attacks. However, for magical attacks that are massive in scale, they can still be blocked, but only with a truly incredible number of birds that would consume all of the user's magical power to create if it didn't kill them outright. Another use is to have the birds gather around the user's limbs, acting as a form of armor, and delivering damage by having the birds' magical power detonate as they strike the opponent (usually in large groups to gain the greatest amount of potential damage delivered). The birds can also act with their shield function when in this state as well, blocking up-close attacks that endanger the user's limbs, and the user can even detonate the birds once the attack's blow actually lands, dealing damage to them as they attack while still defending the user. Another potential use for the ravens is to super-compress them into various shapes for use in combat, generally in the form of weapons, such as swords, shields, and other hand-held weapons (guns are generally hard to use as it would require several ravens to form the gun and several more to actually load it, not counting the complexities that would be required in order to actually create a functioning gun, making it rather of a poor decision to attempt to build a gun with these). In terms of melee or some projectile weapons created with these ravens, they are generally lighter than their actual counterparts might be, due to be constructed mainly of magical power and a vague, semi-solid black 'skin' providing it with structure (a la, the skin of the ravens created). Due to this lightness, swordsmen or other weapon wielders who decide to utilize weapons made in this way find it slightly easier to wield this and can deal faster and deeper blows with these weapons (though some have initial difficulty wielding them due to said lightness, while experienced users of the magic can wield raven-based weapons with greater precision than actual weapons). In addition to creating weapons, users can compress the ravens in order to create a variety of other potential constructs, the most popular being using a massive amount of ravens to create temporary wings that the user can glide on, though they are subject to wind currents (while also relying on them) much like actual birds. Users of this magic generally form something of an attachment or connection to the ravens that they create, mostly due to the ravens being created of their own magical power. Users can also reabsorb the ravens back into their own magical power, allowing them to share the various sights the birds have seen while active, as well as occasionally receiving information on the opponent should the birds manage to perch on the opponent for a short period of time. Long users of this magic have even observed a peculiar phenomenon; if one has used this magic for long enough, their magical power will begin to always manifest itself in flocks of ravens, whether the user has intended to create them or not. Spells Basic Spells *'Raven Blade: Valravn '(カラスの刃:ヴァルラヴﾝ, Karasu no Ha: Varuravun)- Erie's main base technique when utilizing Raven Magic, this spell conists of her releasing an immense amount of ravens from her body using the basics of Raven Magic, and then consolidating it into a blade between her hands. The overall design of Valravn appears to have been inspired by the numerous weapons that Erie saw during her time travelling with her family along the various battlefields that had originally consumed her home country, with the blade she creates attempting to combine the best elements of the different kinds of swords that she viewed into one weapon for her to wield and attack with. The resulting blade is a somewhat thin one that seems to a combination (at least in shape) of a katana and a European broadsword, with the shape of the broadsword but the slimness and overall size and weight of a katana (though it is to be noted that the weight of Valravn can change depending on the amount of ravens placed into it and the amount of magical power that created the constructs in the first place). This blade is incredibly sharp, and can slice through a great deal of materials and substances that things can be constructed out of, though once more the overall cutting power of the blade also depends on the amount of magical power poured into it, meaning that constructing Valravn with as little magical power as possible therefore deprives it of much of its cutting prowess. The sword also seems to be simply shaped, being pitch black with a slightly glowing, faint purple outline. Erie is adept in the use of this sword and can attack with it with much more overall strength, speed, and power than many of the other techniques of this magic, and is even capable of releasing a massive amount of pure magical power purely from the ravens that make up the blade, allowing her to fire off 'flying slashes' made up of the magical power itself, carrying the cutting power of Valravn for a much greater distance, though at the cost of the sword becoming smaller due to the loss of ravens and therefore the magical power that was used to create them, and the sword itself is vulnerable to attacks designed to erase magic, due to it being made of magic itself. However, the problem of losing ravens when attacking can be remedied by simply generating more ravens to return the sword back to its original size (unless the flying slash uses all the magical power of the ravens, and therefore destroys the sword completely), or in the case of being attacked by an anti-magic technique, by simply recreating a new sword. **'First Raven Sword Blow: Reafan '(最初のカラス剣ブロー：レアファﾝ, Saisho no Karasuken Burō: Reafan)- One of Erie's main and arguably her most basic technique when wielding Valravn in combat, Reafan is also one of her most indecisive techniques, as there appears to be no one way for her to utilize this technique. At its most basic form, the attack takes the form of a simple slash with the Valravn. Nothing entirely fancy, just a simple slash with the sword. The attack also seems to incorporate some aspects of the sword-based martial art known as iai, as a large amount of the time Erie announces the name of the technique after appearing suddenly behind the opponent and delivering the actual strike to them. as if performing the action of drawing a sword out of its sheath and striking the opponent in the same motion (though in actualilty no sword is being drawn out of any sheath, thanks to the nature of Valravn itself). In essense, Reafan seems to be Erie's basic and most simple attack with Valravn, with no extra magic being expended and no truly complex swordplay at work when she attacks, so it can be considered in some ways her basic physical slash when utilizing Valravn in its most basic possible way. Erie seems to somewhat prefer this technique and it generally is her opening strike whenever she believes that a fight will last a great deal of time, or if she is facing an opponent whom she views as weak enough to defeat in one simple strike (a rare occurance, but one that does happen every so often during the course of the series). Due to it being a simple sword slash with no added effects, Reafan uses up almost no extra magic when utilized, unlike several other attacks that Erie has in her arsenal. *'Raven Spear: Landeythan' (カラスの槍:ラﾝデイサﾝ, Karasu no Yari: Randeisan)- A somewhat rarer to see spell due to Erie's preference towards the use of the sword, Landeythan is a much more ornate construct than Valravn, though due to this it takes much more time to make. Landeythan takes the form of a large spear, with a long and thin shaft that she uses in order to wield it, the length giving it not only a decent amount of range but also allows her to twirl it and move it around with an incredible amount of speed and skill. The shaft eventually leads up to the end of the spear itself, which is in the shape of what can only be described as a slightly rounded and spread out spade, with all of the sides being heavily edged, and the edged sections slooping down slightly into a more concentrated line from the two 'faces', with the edged sections also being a slightly darker shade than the faces themsevles. The faces are a very dark grey color that are covered with a variety of white/purple-colored inscriptions and patterns (though they seem to have no real meaning and are often considered merely decoration). In addition, the very end of the shaft appears to have a small, rose/vine-esque design (also apparently for stylistic purposes). The spear itself is very powerful in terms of overall strength, being able to parry the likes of sword strikes with the shaft alone, and the spearhead is incredibly sharp, with a cutting power that rivals even her main offensive weapon, Valravn. However, Erie generally seems to refrain from using Landeythan in day-to-day incidents, for two main reasons. The first is her own inexperience with the use of a spear, and the general comparative unhandiness of it when compared to her traditional sword. Landeythan also doesn't have much in the way of ranged attacks, outside of actually throwing the spear at the opponent (which at full strength can make it go quite a distance indeed). Erie's main use of the spear is to use it as a diversion of sorts against the opponent while also using it to set up more complex magic attacks for her to use later in the fight, making the spell something of a rarity to see and a sure sign that she plans to prolong the fight for a decent bit of time. *'Raven Feather '(カラスの羽, Karasu no Hane)- An all-purpose movement and mobility spell, Reaven Feather is also a spell that Erie does not use in any constant rate that could be considered often, due to the amount of magical power that it takes up and the unstability of the spell itself. It consists of Erie generating and releasing a large amount of ravens, much more than several other spells. Once this has been accomplished, the ravens all fly through the air briefly before gathering at an area directly behind Erie's back, and after flying around a bit more still, they coalesce into a single, large black orb with the same faint purple glow that occurs on almost all of her raven-based spells. They remain in this state for a few more milliseconds, preparing themselves, before suddenly exploding outward and taking the form of what appear to be large, person-sized raven wings that have the same overall stylization as the ravens Erie generates normally when using Raven Magic. With these wings, Erie gains limited flight capabilities, but she cannot fly entirely freely, and most of the time her flight depends on the amount of wind blowing in the area and the own momentum that Erie has built up, as when there is little wind she will generally be unable to fly for longer than extremely short bursts, while also relying much more heavily on the momentum she has built up when she actually takes off. This can be altered, however, depending on the magical power she has stored into the ravens in question, which can even grant the wings more strength. There are also other variables effecting their performance, most notably including if Erie is carrying one or more extra people when she takes flight with this spell active. Advanced Spells Trivia Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic